1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio adapters, and particularly to an audio adapter which can adjust volume of an audio signal thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, earphone sets are already used in many audio devices, such as mobile telephones, MP3 players, etc. Earphone sets are designed with a lot of different types of interfaces, such as 2.5 mm/3.5 mm audio interface and universal serial bus (USB) audio interface. Thereby, some audio adapters are designed to adapt a device to accommodate these different types of audio interfaces.
However, these audio adapters can only transmit audio signals and have no other functions. When two users use an earphone set at the same time, each of them may want to use an earphone of the earphone set, they cannot adjust volume respectively, thereby the earphone set can not satisfy the two users at the same time, which is very inconvenient.
What is needed is to provide an audio adapter which has volume adjusting function.